Say All I Need
by dorkyismymiddlename19
Summary: Just a lil something I wrote. Kind of a songfic, but not really. DracoxOC


5

**Say All I Need**

**Okay this is my ALL TIME favorite song, so I decided to dedicate a Fanfiction to it. **

**Pairing: DracoxOC**

**Written For: Plain inspiration, and of course, reader's entertainment ;)**

_Do you know where your heart is?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Or did you trade it for something, _

_Somewhere better just to have it?_

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong but,_

_Nothing's, turned out how you wanted._

_The war was almost over, and the sounds of debris falling to the ground with loud thumps filled the air. Screams, shouts, sounds so loud they were worthy of gunshots. The sky was dark, both with night and ash from the raging fires at every turn. People from both sides falling, people from both sides shooting spells like their lives depended on it—which it did. _

_ Of all these people however, there was a group of six that were the most important. Their names were Harry Potter, a tall, lanky boy with black hair and startling green eyes hidden behind round black wire glasses. Hermione Granger, shorter, with brown hair and matching brown eyes, considered the Brightest Witch of Her Age. Ron Weasely, Taller and more muscular, with flaming red hair and blue eyes. Neville Longbottom, shorter and chubbier, with brown hair and eyes, and very clumsy. Draco Malfoy, a tall, skinny boy with platinum blond hair and blue grey stormy eyes. And, Rain Potter, Harry Potter's twin sister, although shorter. _

_ Rain was currently fighting Yaxely, one of Lord Voldemort's closest servants. Shouting spell after spell, Rain came close to death many times. _

_ "You'll never win this battle, Potter!" Yaxely spit out. "We outnumber you." _

_ "Well we have a whole school that's still unsure of their powers, anything can happen," Rain replied, calmly shooting a stunning spell, but missing and hitting a different Death Eater in the background. _

_ "We're more experienced, and besides, you've still got to up against the Dark Lord. What chance do you have?" _

_ Rain's eyes narrowed, "More chance than someone with no real allies." _

_ This must have been the Death Eater's breaking point, because he shot a powerful stunning spell, which grazed Rain, but knocked her over and made her dizzy. She tried to get a good grip on her want but her fingers felt like jelly and she couldn't move them correctly. She looked up at Yaxely in defeat, knowing she was done for. _

_ "Avada Kedavra!" A distant voice shouted, and Rain winced because she knew it must be directed at her. But the blackness or pain she had been expecting didn't come. She had now overcome the disorientation of her previous state, and was staring in shock at the Death Eater in front of her. Then she realized, that the Killing Curse wasn't directed at her, it was directed at Yaxely. But looking around, there was no one on the Light Side that was anywhere near her. Shaking her head, she slowly got up to her feet and grabbed her wand. She heard some distant shouts, and ran in the direction of them, coming to a stop when she reached a group of people. In the center were Harry and Voldemort in what seemed like an intense staring contest. _

_ She ran down and joined the group of people surrounding them, pushing her way to the front, and watched in a strange fascination. Harry and Voldemort seemed to be having some sort of a conversation in their heads, and no one could hear what they were saying. At one point, Harry looked her way and sent her a small smile. Rain guessed that that was his big mistake that night. Voldemort had raised his wand, and by the time Rain had shouted "Harry!" and he had turned around, it was too late, and the killing curse hit him straight in the chest, and he fell. _

_ "No!" The whole crowd of people screamed. Their savior was gone, and there was no way to bring him back. People started to cry, or faint, or lean on each other for support. The war was over, and they were all officially under Voldemort's control. But that wasn't enough for Rain. She ran over to Harry's body, and grabbed the wand laying beside it. She recognized it from the Malfoy Manor, Draco Malfoy's wand. She picked it up and turned towards Voldemort, holding the wand high, prepared to fight with everything she was worth. _

_ "What's this?" The Dark Lord's scratchy whispery voice said. _

_ "This isn't over!" Rain shouted, then spat, "You killed my brother. That's crossing the line. It's time to go through me. You aren't taking control of anyone here!" _

_ "Rain!" She heard Ron and Hermione shout. "Don't do it! It's too dangerous!" _

_ "Yes," Voldemort drawled. "Listen to your friends, they are wise enough to abide by what I say." _

_ "No! I'm not giving up. This can't be the end of this!" Rain shouted. "It's not good enough. It doesn't honor anyone who died for this!" _

_ "Alright," Voldemort said. "Let's have one final duel, it's not like it will cost me." _

_ He gestured towards her small frame and all the Death Eaters laughed. Rain shifted uncomfortably while holding the wand, turning the wood in her hand a couple times. _

_ She locked gazes with Voldemort, staring him down the best she could, but starting to feel uncertain. What if she couldn't win? What if she died too and let everyone down? She looked around her and saw all the people she had went to school with. Everyone was staring at her with a mixture of fear, sadness, and admiration, and she knew she had to do this. Even Draco Malfoy was watching, and she wasn't about to let herself break in front of her arch rival. After meeting her friend's eyes, she looked back at Voldemort. _

_ "Avada Kedavra!" She screamed. And it was over._

_Do you know what your fate is?_

_Are you trying to shake it? _

_You're doing your best and_

_Your best look._

_You're praying that you'll make it._

It was now Rain's "eighth" year, and she was spending this particular Saturday locked in her room working on homework she really could care less about, she just didn't want in indulge in the only activity that made her happy these days.

She put her essay down for a moment and walked over to the mirror, studying her reflection. She had taken to wearing black ever since the final war, and Harry's death. She was currently wearing black shorts, and a black t-shirt. Her black hair had grown out so it was down to the middle of her back, and it was wavy. She didn't bother to work at making it look as good as it did before. It seemed silly that she had even worried about stuff as simple as hair before. She had stopped wearing her glasses, after finding a spell that made your eyesight perfect, so she no longer needed them. She had started wearing thick eyeliner around her eyes and painted her nails black as well.

Looking out the window, it was dark and rainy, her ideal day. She had always loved the rain, because it made a day seem peaceful somehow. Deciding that she had to something other than sitting inside all day with nothing but homework to keep her company, she headed over to the door, and stepped into the common room. Thankfully no one was there. She didn't think she could stand another round of people giving her sympathetic looks. She was no longer 'Sister-of-The-Boy-Who-Lived', she was now 'The-Poor-Girl-Who-Lost-Her-Brother'.

In one of her leather boots, she kept three wands. Hers, Harry's, and Draco Malfoy's. She had never gotten around to returning it to him, and he had never come up to her asking for it back. She knew she would have to give it back someday, but she wasn't up to facing him just yet.

As she stepped out into the rain, she was surprised to find that it was warm, not cold like it usually was. She relished the feeling of the warm water on her skin, the feeling of being alone. She recalled how she used to hate being alone for more than ten minutes at a time. Now she dreaded company. Amazing how so much could change after one event.

Rain walked down to the lake, sitting down by a tree onto the muddy ground. The rain continued to fall around her, making it seem like she was under a canopy of water. The lake was forming little puddles where the multiple raindrops were hitting it with small splashes. She felt as though she could sit there forever.

Rain was sitting in the Great Hall for breakfast. Of course, she was surrounded by her friends. But she never felt more alone than she did in that moment. Ron and Hermione were completely wrapped up in each other, and Ginny was busy talking to Luna and Neville, who were now a couple.

Over the past weeks, Rain had felt more and more depressed. After she lost Harry, she didn't just lose a brother. She lost a best friend, someone to confide in, someone she truly c_ared_ about since the day she was born. He was gone, and she had no one. No one to call her beautiful when she was fretting about what to wear to the next dance. No one to reassure her when she felt as though she had lost hope. No one to love.

Rain picked at her food, feeling more and more sullen from her thoughts. She didn't have anyone to talk to, period. Her friends all stopped trying to talk to her when she would have one word responses or just a shake of the head. Really, she just wasn't in the mood to talk about Quidditch, or the new Prophet worthy scandal. She wanted to talk about the war, what happened, who died, who they missed, but everyone else wanted to move on. Rain wanted nothing but closure, and she didn't get it.

As the mail owls swept into the Hall, Rain didn't notice a black eagle owl flying straight towards her. She jumped when a small white envelope was dropped in front of her. Picking it up, she scanned the Hall for any signs of anyone watching her, but found no one. Shrugging, she opened the envelope, and was shocked to see what it said.

_I think you're beautiful_.

Rain was once again sitting in the Great Hall, this time for dinner. She piled her plate with pulled pork, roast beef, and mashed potatoes, but knew that she wasn't hungry. She has spent the whole day trying to find out who had sent her the note at breakfast, but she couldn't find even the slightest hint.

This time, as a lone owl swept into the room, Rain wasn't surprised when it dropped a note in front of her, but was surprised when she read what it said.

_I lost my mother in the war. I understand you, and saved you from that Death Eater, Yaxely. I will be out in the garden at midnight tonight. If you're interested, come._

Smiling, Rain folded the note and tucked it into her pocket for safekeeping.

It wasn't raining by the time she made it out into the garden, and had started walking down the winding stone pathway. She was both excited and nervous. She wanted to know who had been sending her the notes, but she also didn't want them to be someone she hated, although she seriously doubted that someone she hated would send her a note saying she was beautiful…

When she reached the middle fountain of the garden, she saw a figure sitting on the edge of it, tossing what looked like Knuts into it. Feeling slightly elated, she walked over to the person and softly cleared her throat. When he turned around, however, her eyes widened and she took a step back.

"Malfoy?" She said. "Y—You're the one who's been sending me the notes?"

Draco looked unsure. He glances around awkwardly for a second before meeting her eyes.

"Yes," he simply said. When she raised her eyebrows, he added, "You've been by yourself all this time after the war. Why didn't you talk, eat, sleep, anything?"

Rain blinked. "You've really been watching me that closely?"

"I've watched you closely ever since I met you and your brother in Madam Malkins." Draco said, as if it was supposed to be an obvious fact.

"You never told me."

"Of course I never told you! What could I do? Come up to you and say 'Hey, I know we're enemies, but I thought it would be nice for you to know that I watch you!'" Draco scoffed. "You really think _that_ would go over well?"

Rain shrugged. "Okay, you have a point there."

She took a deep breath and continued.

"Why tell me now?"

"I don't know," Draco shrugged. "I'm tired of lying and telling myself that I don't care about you, and that I hate you. Because I really don't."

"I never hated you either," Rain said. And at his skeptical look, she said, "I just thought you were an extreme git sometimes."

Draco smiled slightly, "Well, it's a start."

He held out his hand, "Friends?"

Rain stepped forward and grasped his hand in hers. "Friends."

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. She wrapped her arms around him, relishing in the clean smell of his jacket.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Always."


End file.
